Freak Soul
by CoolXCoffee
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué clase de persona era Tsubaki? Detrás de esa actitud paciente y angelical. ¿Y qué sucedió con el Kishin? ¿Murió de verdad? ¿Y si hubiera tomado otra forma? Vamos, ánimo, ¡lean!


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía son de Atsushi Okubo**

Capítulo 1

Maka había derrotado al Kishin y con suerte no lo verían nunca más en la vida.

Tsubaki estaba alegre y muy orgullosa de su amiga. ¡Su amiga!, había derrotado al Kishin. Ella sabía que Maka era muy fuerte y valiente. Podía decirse que ella también era valiente, pero no fuerte.

Black Star y Tsubaki habían sido vencidos por el Kishin junto con Kid, Liz y Patty. Soul tampoco había podido zafarse. Sólo había logrado acompañar unos minutos a su técnica Maka, pero al final ésta se enfrentó sola al Kishin. Todas las esperanzas estaban en sus manos.

Y ella no los había defraudado. Ahora el Kishin no existía más y los dejaría en paz por lo menos unos días, unos meses y con mucha suerte, una vida.

Aún así Kid había dicho que seguiría el mal en el mundo, no se había terminado sólo porque Maka hubiera derrotado al Kishin. Él era uno entre cientos, tal vez entre miles, de demonios de todas las clases.

Aún así no había nada que les pudiera sacar la alegría. Todos abrazaron a Maka, la despeinaron, le gritaron, le aplaudieron. Se lo merecía.

Después de acordar que harían una celebración en el colegio al día siguiente, y abrazarse y gritar una vez más, todos se fueron a sus casas.

Tsubaki, a pesar del cansancio que tenía y el dolor que la pinchaba en las costillas, se sentó frente a la computadora y abrió el Facebook, apenas llegó a su casa. Black Star, en cambio, se fue a su habitación para luego pasar otra vez por el comedor llevando su ropa hecha un bollo en brazos, y vistiendo únicamente unos bermudas blancos. En seguida se plantó detrás de Tsubaki.

-Black Star, ¿por qué debes vigilarme mientras uso la computadora? –se quejó Tsubaki, sin perder la calma.

-No es vigilancia; es interés.

-Sea lo que sea, no me gusta que mires cuando estoy en el Facebook.

-Qué, ¿acaso escondes algo?

-Black Star…

-¿Tienes un novio virtual y no me dijiste?

-¡Black Star!

Éste se retiró de su lugar riéndose.

-¿Adiviné?

-No, no has adivinado nada –replicó Tsubaki con razón.

-Bueno, en todo caso –estiró los brazos musculosos y pegó un bostezo. –Yo estoy fundido, me iré a dormir.

-Haz lo que quieras –murmuró la chica.

-Buenas noches, Tsubaki –se despidió Black Star.

-Buenas noches.

Apenas Tsubaki escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de su técnico se cerraba, abrió prácticamente mil programas a la vez. En parte Black Star sí había adivinado. Ella escondía algo.

-Tsubaki, ¡Tsubaki! Vamos, despierta, ¿te quedaste hasta tarde en la computadora? Vamos, ¡despierta!

Black Star sacudía de los hombros a su arma. La chica no salía de su sueño, o lo que fuera. Lo que le resultaba raro era que Tsubaki no lo había despertado, como pasaba todos los días; en cambio, él se había despertado solito y mirado el reloj: la una del mediodía. A esa hora Tsubaki lo hubiera despertado hacía rato, salvo que por una vez decidiera dejarlo dormir; por las dudas, fue al comedor y encontró a su compañera dormida en el sofá. Le llamó la atención que no se hubiera ido a su habitación. Y también que no se despertaba.

-Bueno, lo siento, Tsubaki, esta es una situación extrema –dijo y tomó una botella de agua que encontró en la mesa. Le tiró toda el agua helada directamente en la cara.

Esperó su reacción. La chica ni abrió un ojo.

Black Star se dejó caer de rodillas para estar a la altura del rostro de Tsubaki y la inspeccionó. Le abrió un ojo. Y la soltó horrorizado.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, se encontró con un ojo idéntico a los ojos del Kishin que habían enfrentado el día anterior. _¿Cómo puede ser?_, se preguntó.

Decidido, levantó el cuerpo de su arma y fue corriendo hacia el Shibusen.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Stein, sorprendido de encontrar a Black Star con su compañera en brazos.

-¡Tiene los ojos del Kishin! –exclamó Black Star.

-¿Que tiene qué…? Déjame verla –le pidió Stein, convencido que las explicaciones resumidas no bastarían para descubrir qué le sucedía a Tsubaki.

Black Star la tendió en la camilla de la enfermería. Stein empezó por inspeccionar los ojos. Hizo lo mismo que su alumno, le abrió un ojo. Y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-¡¿Pero qué…? –retrocedió de un salto. Clavó los ojos en el ninja. – ¿Cómo puede ser?

-No sé, prof, para eso vine –la respuesta de éste lo hizo sentir idiota. Stein se acomodó los anteojos.

-Bueno –dijo empujándolo hacia fuera de la enfermería. –Me parece que tendrás que esperar un ratito.

Black Star esperaba apoyado contra la pared. Hacía veinte minutos que Stein estaba encerrado en la enfermería con Tsubaki, Mira Nygus y Marie, éstas dos últimas para atender a Tsubaki, claro. Maka y Soul se cruzaron en su camino. -Hola, Black Star –saludó Maka. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Tsubaki? -Ahí adentro –respondió él señalando a la puerta. Soul intentó espiar por el ojo de la cerradura, pero lo habían tapado. -¿Qué le pasó a Tsubaki? –preguntó Maka con voz preocupada. -No sé. Hoy no se despertó… le abrí un ojo y era parecido al del Kishin. -¡¿Al del Kishin? –Maka se llevó una mano al pecho. Tenía pesadillas con ese tema. Soul soltó una carcajada. -Maka, ya sé que escuchaste que si masajeas esa zona crecen, pero contigo no hay caso –se rió. Maka le pegó un librotazo. -Eso dolió –continuó Soul frotándose la frente. –Pero valió la pena. En ese momento salió Stein y cerró la puerta detrás de él. -¿Y? ¿Profesor? ¿Qué le pasa a Tsubaki? –saltó enseguida Black Star. Stein se acomodó los anteojos. -Esto… me parece que vamos a tener que hacerla dormir. Black Star lo miró raro. -¿Dormir? ¿Por qué? Stein no contestó. -¡Profesor! ¿Por qué? Maka le puso una mano en el hombro a Black Star. -Black Star… dormirla… eso significa que… Tsubaki se está muriendo… y van a entregarle la muerte más indolora.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi primer fic! Nyajajaja!

Agradecimientos a:

**Tsubaki2345 y a mis otros amigos Rin y Len Kagamine pero que no tienen un perfil aquí en FanFiction :3**


End file.
